Clock Strikes
by Shiroi Eiyu
Summary: He had lived up with his world revolving around hers. She had followed him all this time. There is no need for blood to be spilled out in this time. A different future awaiting for all of them. AU, HIATUS
1. The meeting

**-  
-The meeting-**  
The winter breeze sways through the random path she had taken. No one would care. This is the time she had been waiting for, lying on the cold, hard ground. Staring at the pale, blue sky, she mutters,_ 'It's the end'_. Not even minding on closing her eyes, she drifted to her paradise, her very own land. A place filled with beautiful flowers and surely had a future. A figure walks towards her. It seemed like someone passing by, she didn't budge at all. No one would care. Even if she was lying in the middle of the street. Not like they would ever mind the business of a useless, filthy soul, as they are like her themselves.

A few moments passed, her vision was definitely getting more blurry. She hadn't eaten for the past few days she had woken up in this little district. She herself doesn't know why she is here. All she could remember is the crying, the regrets of somewhat her 'loved' ones. Maybe this is the afterlife. If this was the afterlife, then why is it ending so quickly? No one would know.

_**It's the end.  
**_  
The figure that was walking towards her earlier was looking at her face. 'Silver..?' she thought. She remembers something, this lad was definitely the one she saw yesterday that was fighting with the kids that seemed wanting to take him with them but he rejected. The color of his hair and his very presence was the most outstanding. She wonders why he would be here. He could've been with them after all. "Will I become like them?" She murmured, her voice slowly fading. All she need is to savor the happiness of looking at the sky.

"Seems like you're alive." The lad with a silver hair said, she couldn't hear him. "Eat up." He gestured a hand with a dried persimmon fruit in front of her. He smiled at her. It's as if her soul was being healed slowly. Her eyes that had no light, no reason to have a light, now has one. Her soul that once had sank into depravity and despair of not being able to live in this kind of world. His smile drooped a bit; he held her hand, helping her sit. She looks at him with a blank expression, watching him carefully on his every action. He puts the fruit at her mouth and helped her chew it. He keeps feeding her 'till she could gain enough strength to stand up. She stumbles at him slightly and he quickly catches her.

"You should be careful or the baddies will get you. If you're fainting from hunger, you must have spiritual powers." He smiled at her once again. She flinched a little. _'How did he know? How can he be so educated? Does he have one too?'_ She nods at him.

"Don't worry; I'm not one of those baddies. What is your name? My name is Ichimaru Gin , you can call me Gin~" His voice had a faint playfulness . Although, those words gave her enough courage to live once again.

"I-I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, I-I'm okay with Rangiku…" Her slightly high-pitched voice stuttered. He chuckled at her.

"Still doubting me? Like I said, don't worry, ain' like those lads from yesterday." He stated carefully emphasizing each word. Yesterday? She had a surprise look on her face. "Y-You were…"

"Bingo, Rangiku~ I had been following you since yesterday!" His voice rose up for a bit in a seemingly declaring tone that surprised her. "I just live in a small shack, by myself. So, will you come with me?" He held out his hand to her. With that being said, she had a smile on her face. She took his hand. It wasn't expected but his face was heating up, if he had a mirror with himself right now, he would be _blushing._

"Yes."

Finally, she wouldn't be alone anymore. Definitely not. She doesn't want a horrifying future ahead as much as everyone does. That smile is weird yet comforting, she thought. It gave her the reassuring feeling, that she will be alright with him, in his company. Whatever it takes to be with him, she will do it. He was the only kind soul, the one who had helped her from the streets of Rukongai. The worst district, in her opinion.

They didn't notice that they were attracting attention. The lad decided to take her to run with him on his secret hideout. She didn't mind where he is taking her, as long as he is with her and vice versa. As they take their escape, his face was definitely heating up. His hands was very sweaty, the corners of his face was sweating too. This is what happens when you try to take a lady with you and lets her hold your hand.

Yet, he feels comfortable. Safe in her company. He needs her. He needs someone to care for him, to be with him forever. He wasn't seeing her as just something to be used. He sees her as his very savior. _For taking his hand, for giving him that reassuring smile_. Surely he wouldn't know that what they did for each other saved themselves. All he could care for now is protecting this girl even if it costs his life. _His Rangiku._

He stopped running in the middle of a field. They both sat on the ground. The wind is getting rather cold. Winter is coming, he thought. He watches the wind sway her golden orange hair. She was definitely beautiful. He isn't speaking in a rather childish way or just for a compliment, she is indeed beautiful. She looks back at him and their eyes met. She had noticed one thing, earlier, Gin had his eyes closed but now it was opened.

Revealing his ocean blue eyes that complemented her pale one. He slightly moved to her side. She keeps staring at the chrysanthemums not too far from their distance. She points at it and, "Those ... flowers, they remind me of your fragrance, also the fruit earlier!" stated with a cheerful tone in her voice. The statement made him chuckle, he did smell like persimmons and chrysanthemums, but more of persimmon.

"Maybe yours is the chrysanthemum. I slightly smell like it but I think yours is way more dominant. And that fruit is called persimmon. Do you like it?" He said, smiling beamingly at her. "Very! Hmm, I think what you're saying is kind of true... Isn't it getting dark?"

He sighed, he still wanted to talk to her. Unconsciously, he held her hand and it startled her which led her to make a slight yelp. "G-G-Gin?" Her voice was stuttering it really surprised her. He is holding her hands, tightly. Not like the one before. "P-Perhaps, y-you still want to talk with me longer?" The small light blush on her face lit up even more.

"Yes, I do… But I guess we need to go to the shack and continue it." There was a faint trace of sadness in his voice. They had only met this day yet it seems they had known each other before. She smiles at him and snuggled at him while they were walking at the shack. What actually led him to take this girl with her? Was it to make him happy? Was it to make both of them happy? How did he know she was actually alone? Why did he follow her?

Those questions remained unanswered although it seemed that it doesn't need an answer. All that remains for now is what he could treasure. The one whom he holds hand with and helped her stand up in her own foot. Rangiku.

They were almost there; she could see the shack from over their place. His steps became slowly and it made her stop and stare at him. He was smiling like a freak. This made Rangiku chuckle and startle him. With the sight of Rangiku by his side, he subconsciously pulled her into a hug.

"G-G-Gin?!" Her voice suddenly got all high-pitched, like a high school girl. He didn't let go. She decides to hug him back instead. After a few minutes, he let go and they continued their way to the shack but was holding each others' hand tightly.

-  
End of the Chapter 1  
Well you see it's kind of short - Please bear with my grammars... I actually don't have a beta-reader… The recent chapters makes me sad , Kubo-sensei is killing way too much people , not to mention my favorite squad captain and vice-captain just became zombies and here I am , hoping that they didn't die and just got severe injuries .


	2. Accidents?

It was dawn. The rising of the sun. Predicting the weather today, it would likely be a sunny day. The silver-haired lad was thinking of things as the golden-orange haired girl was fast asleep in his arms.

A few months had passed since they met each other, more like; they get to know each other. He swore to not let anyone hurt his_ Rangiku_. Just at the thought of others making her suffer, he feels shameful of himself and will take any chances to make them feel,_ thrice_ the pain that she will be taking. He had never left her side. He would never, there are _certain circumstances_ though.

Will he be able to actually protect her? How could a mere boy like him do such heroic things when he himself doesn't think he is a hero at all? What he does is stealing, fighting and perhaps killing if in need. Such things aren't supposed to be called heroic. Those are villain-like doings. Yet, he is willing to do so, much even more because he had found the girl he would risk his life for. Everything.

'I wouldn't let anyone make you suffer again, Rangiku.' He muttered, marking his every word, emphasizing every meaning of it. Rangiku stirred in his arms, she was awake earlier but decided not to move since it may wake Gin but when she heard his voice, she decides that she could already move and he was already awake.

"Did I wake ya up, Rangiku?" He asked, loosening his wrap to her but didn't let go.  
"No worries, you didn't. Good morning, Gin." She greets him with a smile.  
"Good morning too, Rangiku."  
"Isn't it about time we get up, Gin?"  
"Yeah, you're right, we still need to colle—"He was about to say something but she cut him off. She coughed for two times and had an 'I'm awesome' pose before saying something,  
"E-hem! Don't worry about those! I already collected them!"  
"W-When did you?!"  
"You see... When you took me with you at the market few days ago, I had an old lady give this to me! Without any debts or such!" She remarked with a cheerful voice, pulling him into a hug. He pats her head, "You silly girl." He said in a very mysterious voice but finds it sweet for her to do something like this. She responds with an 'Ehen~, tricked you right there!'

He asks her where did she put them and she points to the corner. He walks towards it and carefully opens it. It didn't surprise him that he first saw the persimmons. If he had taken a liking to persimmon and actually his favorite food, it goes double to Rangiku who absolutely loved it. Maybe more than him. I wouldn't know, but why not.

He stops for a moment as he sees Rangiku staring at him with her pale, emerald eyes. She giggled, "Your eyes are really beautiful, it's like I'm looking at the ocean itself!" His face drooped a little, "What makes ya say that, Rangiku?" He was really confused with what she said.

"You see, your eyes are usually closed when we're outdoors but whenever we're alone you seem to open them casually! I really love your eyes!"

That statement made him a bit sad. "Just my eyes?" He asked a faint trace of sadness in his voice. Should this be the time to be fooling with her? No, he isn't actually fooling with her, He actually wanted to know.

"You can't take a joke, Gin! Like I said, once I say I love something, I also love the one where it comes from." She said, pulling him into a hug. "You should've told me that first, Rangiku." He lets go and made a pout. She chuckles at him.

After a few decades—No I mean minutes, their breakfast was served. They ate 'till they couldn't even move , well it's not really they but it was just Rangiku since Gin tends to tell her to not eat too much or else she'll look like a monster , like the stern ,old (ugly , in Gin's opinion) lady they saw at the market recently.

She lies on the tatami mats on their own little shack. Stretching her arms, she looks at her side to see Gin as he would always be at her side.  
Unfortunately, he wasn't. She looks everywhere but still couldn't find him. Not until a few seconds, she finds arms wrapped around her shoulders and recognizes it as Gin's. He always liked to play things like this and she would be taking a liking on this too.

He lets go of her and, "Ne, Rangiku, what do you think about the future?" asks in curiosity. She ducks her head a bit, as if thinking what she wanted to do, "I guess I wanted to have a happy life with you, Gin."

With that last word, Gin's soul almost jumped off from his body but actually controlled itself with his self-restraint. 'With you', Boys in his age would probably have many fantasies just being with his beautiful Rangiku though, she wouldn't go with them unless she trusts them. More like, he wouldn't let anyone touch her.

She didn't have any doubts with what she had said, she hadn't thought of it for a bit but this is what she truly wants for the future. His face had a trace of confusion and she immediately noticed it, "C'mon, Gin! I never lie about those things! I really mean it!" She pouted at him. Gin gave her a pat in the head, "Well if you really mean it, I'm happy with it, Rangiku." The tone of his voice became a serious one as he gave her a smile.

-A few days after they met-  
He was finding scraps in the woods right now. He searched every place his instincts pointed out too. He wasn't with Rangiku right now. He is okay with it, He taught her how to defend herself from baddies. He taught her kido spells and shooting some of her spiritual power at someone.

A few moments later, he comes up in a bush. And not far away from that bush , he sees his Rangiku lying on the dirt , with bruises on her face blocking her light blush as the front of her clothing was open for a bit. He squint his eyes but didn't immediately jump off to her place, it felt dangerous. Very dangerous, at his distance he could feel a slight change with the atmosphere.  
Perhaps it's the aura or reiatsu of the one who hurt his Rangiku. He had sworn that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her or make her suffer. _**Did he fail to keep his promise again?**_ He peeked over the other bush as it had an opening and he saw 3 black-clothed guys with someone looking at them from the top as they bow at him handing him a pink orb.

He recognized the orb as a part of someone's soul. He read something like this on the book he had found on the street one time. Assuming that it was a part of Rangiku's soul, His hands were gripped tightly that he could injure himself. Jumping off them is a very careless thing to do. He had remembered something too, those black clothes are somewhat of a Shinigami.

He knew about this because of the guy wearing a pink haori passed by him in the streets of Rukongai asked him who he was and in return, he told him something. That those people who wear all black and have a sword with them are called death gods or _Shinigami._

Opening his eyes for a bit and looking back at Rangiku, it made his heart ache. It's like you're being punched straight in your chest. He can still do something about it. He assumed that the guy that was holding the pink orb to the one with glasses was the one who initiated all this things to Rangiku. He never dared to assume this but if he ever tainted her. He couldn't do anything but to just torture him to feel thrice the pain and kill him afterwards if he was satisfied enough.

The guy with glasses seemed really strong. He decided not to lay his hands on him. He flash stepped in a distance as he masked his reaitsu from them. He would be in danger and also Rangiku if he didn't do so. He picked her up and flash stepped once again to their shack .

He lays her on the futon they got from the ladies in the market who thought Rangiku was really charming and he was really handsome and kind to take her in. Snapping out of his thoughts, he continued his duty. He examined every bruise that she got, it didn't seem to be worse but it doesn't look like she is okay. He quickly rushed to the corner and check their box if they had something, they didn't. He thought of something he could use, maybe his power. A bulb lit on his head, He could use a healing kido to her!

Deciding what he would do, he gets into position and starts healing her. At first, Rangiku let out a groan. He clenched his teeth in regret. He shouldn't have left her. He hates – No that wouldn't be the right way to put it, He despises seeing her cry, suffer and being hurt.

A few moments had passed and her condition was gradually getting better. He is glad that he knows what he should know at this stage. And his body was keeping up with him. After the healing, she eventually woke up. Her body looks like it's about to break down.

Though, something feels different. She could feel a massive pressure of spiritual power flowing inside and even outside her. Gin snapped, "Could it be that the result of getting a part of your soul taken makes your power stronger?" He stated. He himself wasn't quite sure of this but it's just a mere guess.

She held a hand out and reaches for his cheeks, "Sorry… Gi…n."She muttered and at the same time crying. "I let my guard down… and let them..." Her sob was definitely getting worse as time pass by. "Did they get into something physical?!"Gin's voice seems to be louder than usual. He couldn't let those tyrants be alive. He stopped the urge to shake her as it would make her feel worse. All he could do to suppress it is to clench his hands tightly in his knees.

"D-Don't worry … I tried protecting myself …" That was what she had last said and was fast asleep afterwards. He never left her side and was watching her all night. How foolish of him. How could he assume that they did? He wasn't very good with what ifs. He'll try asking her once she gets better or wakes up.

He lets himself fall asleep, intertwined his hands with hers. Even though it looks like he is the one always protecting her. It is actually the opposite. He feels that he is the one being protected. Her very atmosphere makes him feel in ease and forget about the struggles he had gone to. It feels very peaceful around her.

Almost there with all these feels I'm receiving from this couple. Not to mention, my mood isn't at its very best and can't cope up if I written too much depressing things.

That's it. Thanks for reading.  
-Shiro Mirch, 2014- 


	3. Fleeting Thoughts

**Apparently motivated by the wonderful fanfic I had read last night , The Menacing and the Beauteous. Still looking forward for some updates. So while I was waiting for it , I continued the thing I had left for a week. Such a lazy ass. Maybe I should stick with Hitsugaya-taicho some other time. And the song Sakura Rock by CHERRYBLOSSOM probably made it better. **

* * *

The years they had crossed, spent time with each other can never compare to the feeling of being left out for days without saying a word or even leaving a note. He hasn't return from his journey, as it may seem to Rangiku thinking it was an adventure to somewhere. The fuzzy feeling. The sleepless nights. The wandering days. You can't just reassure yourself that tomorrow, the person I'm waiting for will return.

She can't stay still nor can she go out and find him. He'll get mad at her. It's not in that way but he keeps telling her to be careful. Always told her to be careful and take care of herself. She tries to remember what he had said the day before he left.

After a few moments of trying to do so, her heart skipped a beat. The familiar smell, it's getting closer. She takes a glance at every corners of their house; she opens the door but never finds a silhouette of the clever lad that had rescued her. She still couldn't find him. She tiptoes at the back of their little shack, still no sign of him. If she ever finds him, she'll make sure he will get an earful!

But it's seriously impossible for Gin to just disappear like that. The smell is still strong, no, stronger than before. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She almost let out a shout but it was immediately covered by a hand. For the love of Rangiku, this pair of arms wrapped around her was definitely Gin's. She didn't know if she wanted to feel angry or happy.

He rests his head on her shoulders. "Did ya miss me, Rangiku?" There was no need to state the obvious; he was definitely teasing her. She lets out a grumble and looks away from his direction."Do I look like I don't? How about starting to remove the vice grip so, well, I can talk to you a little, Gin?"Her voice started to get deep and somehow has a very terrifying feeling with it. He quickly lets go of the grip and bowed down before she started her ceremony.

Rangiku sighed at the pitiful sight of him, bowing his head before her. She didn't actually want him to apologize; she wanted him to think what he just did without telling her. "I'm not in the mood for giving you an earful. Maybe just think of what you just did, Gin." She walked on a corner and lied there. Her back was turned against his apologizing figure. She didn't care anymore; she wanted him to realize how many times he did this.

He blinked his eyes in confusion, why hasn't he heard the first word yet? He looks up and finds no pale blue eyes staring down at him with a terrifying expression. He peeks over her shoulder. Wait, is she pouting? He poked her cheeks a few times before receiving a grunt from her, "C'mon, Rangiku, don't be angry now or else I won't tell ya where I went ~~~" He had his usual fox smile.

There wasn't a single budge from her. The smile turned into a frown. He lies beside her."Well, Ran, I just went off ta buy things. And… y'know the kido book I brought here before? There was a new volume the Shinigami guy said! And he gave me the recent ones!" He slurred, peeking at her shoulder.

"Do they really give them off for free? I mean the last one you had found was just a few pages ..."She finally talked, although it seemed quite weak. She didn't question how that Shinigami guy he was talking about actually knew him. He had never let her in through his world. Nonetheless, this one fact bothered her. She faces him.

She opened her mouth, closed it, opened it and afterwards shut it out completely. He seemed confused. "Rangiku, I have my assets, and it's free. Look it's all authentic!" He held out the book to her. She plucked it out from his hand with a not-so-interested look in her face. By the time she put her hand on it, he immediately removed it from her hands. "R-Rangiku! Can ya wait fer a moment? Jus' a moment? " His voice was stuttering, seemed scared of everyone in the universe. He removed something out from the book and gave it to her after doing so.

She made a somewhat suspicious look, he sent her a look. She returned a smug look, "Ohhh~~ Ichimaru Gin, could it be you're keeping some secret in that book?" He had a very horrified look in his face. He didn't want her to find out about it, not now. He still isn't gathering enough courage to do so.

"Ne, Rangiku. Do ya remember yar birthday?" He had his hands on her shoulder so she would answer him firmly. "No, I haven't counted the days 'till I met you, Gin." She flutters her eye. Was she this mature-looking before? Now that he thinks about it, it's almost a decade. He knows the fact that they don't die but most likely take years for them to really age. He looks like a 15-year old delinquent that bleached his hair just to look all cool and somewhat foxy with that creepy smile of him. While she looks about the same age as him. He couldn't really describe Rangiku since she was too _perfect._ He didn't eventually notice that he was staring out in space 'til he sees her blue ocean eyes facing his turquoise one.

"Then, the day ya we met will be ta day of your birth, Rangiku." There was a note of embarrassment in his voice. He isn't the type of a person who expresses his feelings freely. But it's Rangiku we're talking about, it just feels so okay to express it to her, she deserves it more than she could've thought.  
Her face lit up, "I'm very happy with that, Gin!" she smiled at him.

His jaw almost dropped, that's the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Smiling really suits her. "Ya should smile often, Rangiku." He stated, stroking her cheeks. "Well, I'll go and chop the woods no-"

She had her hands clasped with his."I…I want to be of help." Her eyes were like begging him. "I don't want to just lie here all day not doing anything while you're doing the work all by yourself." Her clasp was tighter than the one earlier. The lad wanted to refuse her but, it's unfortunately and unforgivably impossible. With those eyes, he couldn't do so. He shrugged his head, putting his free hand on his other hand. "I will grant ya, but there's an exception. Ya only have ta picked the small branches 'coz it's a man's duty ta pick up the big ones and cut them into half. Got it, Rangiku?"

Her smile drooped for a bit but she eventually agreed. Better than doing nothing!

* * *

She had woken up from her deep slumber and found herself wrapped in familiar arms. It was definitely Gin's. It's dawn. She tried hard not to even move an inch but seemed like Gin got some nice skills and eventually sensed she was awake.

He let out a groan. "R-Rangiku?" He said in a voice barely a whisper.

"S-Sorry that I wake you up, Gin..." She said, turning her head to him. She didn't mean to wake him up, there's this thing that kept bugging her.

Gin opened his eyes that expressed worry to what Rangiku had just said. "Is there ... anything worrying ya Rangiku?"

"It's a bit of a long…story."She tried looking away to hide suspicion, Gin was quite a mind reader. He snuggled his head to her shoulder, "Hiding is bad, Rangiku." He whispered to her ear with a sly voice. It gave her the chills. He sounded like he was about to do something to her.

"If ya don', I won' hand ya any dried persimmons!" He teased.

She had a horrified look on her face, "No persimmons..." She mumbled. She held his sleeve tightly that it would make a crease, "You are not serious, Gin." She said with the same expression.

"Yes, I am."

With those three words that could cause Rangiku have nightmares, she shrugged his head. Turning her back from him, he thought she was about to stand up so he held her waist just like what he always does. Aside from the embarrassing things Gin asked her, she was more surprised when he held her waist. She loved his surprise cuddles.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she shook her head. "I was thinking about… you know, what happened the time you rescued me from the woods … again."

He sweat dropped. Now that he think of it, he never spoken a word about what happened that they. He gulped, not wanting her to know. He wasn't definitely sure himself.

"Care… to tell me, Gin?" She faced him with such begging eyes. _Ah, Rangiku, not those eyes!_ He stared at her for a few minutes and sighed in surrender. Those eyes are way too powerful. Way too powerful for him to resist it. He somehow hates how she could win things without even saying a word. And he loves how he likes losing to her in every moment; it doesn't result into punishment, _most of the time_.

"Fine, Rangiku. When I arrived at the place, all I saw was you lying on the ground and some black-robed guys walking away from you with a pink... orb. I walked towards the bush with a clearing and they seemed to be bowing down to some powerful guy. And that orb-"

"Was a part of my soul, Gin." She continued his sentence. Gin was surprised on how she did know.

"How did you know, Rangiku?"

"I was thinking about it for some time, they stabbed me with a sword although I wasn't terribly injured. Though , they had needed to beat me up to it before getting it from me , I kept sending kido spells at them back and forth. "She stated, closing her eyes and clasping his hands. She smiled at him.

"I thought that it would be worrying you all this time."

"Rangiku, are ya sure that they did no-"He will never forgive them if they did something other than that to Rangiku.

"They did not, Gin." She gave him a reassuring smile.

He couldn't let any of them taint _his _precious Rangiku. Not even getting close to the fact that they _hurt_ her. Receiving the expression, he had felt more relieved. He felt like he was about to break down in tears. He wasn't the type to do so and just hugged Rangiku tightly.

"Ya made me worry 'bout you, silly." He whispered to her, making her have that small smile of hers and receive a giggle.

"You had never brought it up and I didn't know it would worry you this much."

"Y'know how I loved ya fer like many years, Rangiku." He had given her a small kiss on the forehead. The first time he did so, startled her very soul and couldn't look at him straight in the eyes for the day. He loved her reaction. Now, she only had this small blush on her face and a slight surprised look.

"I always knew it, Gin." She had understood it for a very long time. The years they had crossed would be a waste if she had just ignored this fact. It felt like the weight was removed from his chest. It was now changed with relief , no had did anything to his Rangiku. That's all the information he needs.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure there would be lots of some past things I made up with them and this would probably be a very, very long fanfic we have here. Unless I ran out of ideas, I swear I'll be needing suggestions!**

**The late update is merely caused by my … well persistent laziness and the exams we need to review.**

**I guess some questions had been answered with this chapter. I HAD TO LEAVE THE GUESSING TO YOU GUYS WITH THE SHINIGAMI I MENTIONED THAT GIN WAS FOND OF. *evil laugh* Well it is pretty easy.**

**/And yes , there would be a jealous Gin , your wish will be granted soon , chinkie-san/**  
**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Invitation

He was always the first one to hear the birds hum their latest song, see the sun rise and feel the morning breeze. He wasn't much of a morning person, he never liked morning. But there's this one thing he does enjoy in morning. It was watching his Ran-chan sleep innocently in his arms. He could never ignore the feeling of her body touching his, it was so warm and makes him feel fuzzy and get butterflies inside.

He loved watching her sleep. The sober Rangiku was completely a different person when you see her sleep; she looks all innocent and makes you feel she won't harm you. Anyone would love doing so, waking up with a beautiful being like hers. Getting on the other side, he wouldn't love to see others to be sleeping with Rangiku except with him. Just the thought makes him go insane.

Sure he has control over himself. But when things gets to Rangiku, better be ready with your weapons and reasoning. Pondering with his thoughts, He might try asking Rangiku if she wanted to join the Shinigami Academy. He has a very good reason with inviting her to the Academy.

First, it is a bad thing to leave her. He had realized it when the first time he left her, she gave him a very long earful for not leaving a note or a word to her and then cried in his arms saying she missed him. _And he missed the cuddles_. Second, it'll be the worst if he leaves her again. Again, he noticed it when he saw her lying on the ground with bruises on every place of her body. _He despises seeing her like that_. Third, a possible selfish decision like appearing out of nowhere and she chases you asking why are you wearing Shinigami clothing all of a sudden and then you reply, "I will become a Shinigami so Rangiku wouldn't have to cry again." , leave her for a hundred years for revenge and then appears out of nowhere and then says goodbye. _He despises being the reason to why she is crying every night. _Fourth, to be honest, leaving such beautiful goddess like Rangiku alone in the woods will get her to some unwanted places some of you want her to be and we have her overprotective prince charming here, keeping all your indecent desires in the border while slowly _torturing_ it.

And for the last, he already knows the answer behind all these weird feelings he has been getting, he is slowly falling in love for this girl. Never realized it for all the years they had spent together. _How oblivious_ of him, right? It would be better if he had known this feeling for years 'til that weird Shinigami guy that he has been talking with a few times asked him suddenly about her and talked things. So that is what it was called, no wonder, he got this overprotective feeling for her ever since. It was like she was a valuable toy that he wouldn't even throw whatever others say, not like he is treating her like one. He will never do so, as it would resort to be a reason why she is going to cry sometime in the future.

After doing somewhat a reflection to his deeds, he realized it is almost time for breakfast and decided to wake up the sleeping beauty. "Rangiku, wake up." He ushered to her sleeping face; she didn't budge at all. Plan B; He poked her cheeks 'til she wakes up. Fortunately, she did.

Blinking for a few times, she got back to reality. "Good morning, Rangiku." He gave her a quick kiss in the forehead, it seemed usual as both sides grown to like it. "Good morning, Gin." She said with a half-asleep look, slightly blushing with Gin's action. He stared for a few second, looking at her as she goes back to sleep.

"Get up, Rangiku. I'll get our breakfast." He stood up, letting go of Rangiku. She nods and did the same. After a few moments they ate their breakfast, some of the scraps Gin got yesterday and dried persimmons. A bowl of dried persimmons, oh how Rangiku loved these as much as Gin does. It was the food Gin lends to her when he found her in the streets of Rukongai.

"Hey, Rangiku ya silly! Stop stealing mah persimmons!" He screamed like a little child even though he looks around 15. He had noticed the change after 50 years they had been together. He never spared a thought about why don't they age fast, it seemed like a thing you didn't want to answer. Rangiku gave him a childish expression and took a few persimmons away again, "That's because you keep stealing my red beans away! You dare to take them away and I'll take your persimmons too!"

He frowned, "C'mon, Rangiku!" They absolutely look like foolish children, stealing each other's food. They both shared looks and laughed. "I'll get you a few one and maybe if the harvest season comes there would be a lot of persimmon again, Rangiku!" He leaned to her side. She couldn't help but have a light blush on her cheeks, "Okay then, Gi-"

He had set his eyes on the bowl of persimmon that she was holding , he took it as quickly as he can before she can notice what was happening. "Gin you!" He gave her a look that says 'I won.' "Got ya right there, Ran~"

She was about to say something but decided not to and just balled up in the corner, "Never mind, I had enough after all." She would never dare to argue with food unless she is really hungry, but for the mean time, she isn't.

"What?! Rangiku just said she had enough fer breakfast?!" He said in a somewhat surprised voice. "The Rangiku I know doesn't refuse when it comes to food!"

"Are you sick or something Rangiku?!"

"Shut up!"

Realizing what she just said, she immediately covered her mouth. "Ah... I accidentally shouted at Gin." She muttered.

"W-What happened? Are ya okay?"

"It's nothing. I suddenly felt like not fooling around for today." She went back to the futon. He followed after her and lied beside her as always."Maybe ya wanted to get back to sleep?" He hugged her from behind that surprised her nonetheless.

She had always got this uneasy feeling when Gin suddenly does things like this. She didn't know but it felt right to ask him about it now. "Gin, care to tell me why does it feel weird when you suddenly grab me from behind?" She said, putting her hands on his.

"That's because you love me Rangiku." He whispered, giving her a quick chaste in the ears. "So, want to get another nap?"

"I guess I do, we just finished eating breakfast and it's a bit early to go to the market." She murmured, pulling up the sheets. Gin let go of her but she stopped him on doing so. "Stay here, Gin. Don't … leave me anymore. I hate waking up without you in my side."

"Aw, Look at ya, acting all shy and cute!" He pulled her into a hug and kept it like that for a few minutes. "I really love it when yar being honest, Rangiku~"He teased. "Just shut up and let me sleep, Gin!"

"In my arms?"

"Gin!"

"Yes yes, sleep now my lil' Rangiku, I'll sleep after ya do." With that, he kissed her forehead once again.

* * *

_**-Rangiku's POV-**_

It's almost noon. We must head to the market before it gets late. Unfortunately, Gin insisted to stay in the sheets for around 10 minutes. And so we will be very late to get to the market and I got into a 5 minute fight in him since he wanted to stay in here, asking for an extension, again!

I successfully pushed him out of the sheets in force. How hard it is to do it without getting a grab from the waist or short cuddles from him. As much as I hate to admit it, I quite grew to like it. I stood up and dressed myself as quick as I can. Of course, I picked my most favorite kimono! It's a prized one since Gin gave it to me on my birthday!

"Rangiku?"

"I'm done!" I went outside our little shack. Slightly showing off to him, "So, how is it, Gin?" I quite enjoyed his shocked expression. He actually had his eye open for a moment and probably will never close it. "Gin?" I called out to him for a few times. The silver-haired lad opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again.

"Ya look breathe takin' with that kimono, Ran. I actually never thought you'd look so..." He stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"You bought it for my birthday yet you can't describe how will I look? How unlikely of you, Gin." _  
_  
"It wasn't me who pointed out that kimono and said I really like that one, Rangiku. Well, maybe we should leave this, will ya take my hand?" He lends out his hand and slightly bowed down before me. I was surprised by the action, "W-What's with you today?" My voice stuttered and my cheeks feel really hot. I hate to admit it; I was definitely blushing at the time.

"Eh? Ya don't like being treated like a princess?" He gave me the same grin he used when teasing me. I've been wondering why that grin drives me really insane. I gave him an annoyed look, "I thought I wasn't a lady in your book, Gin."

"C'mon! Just take mah hand already! And don't ya say that after all the trouble I got in with your sleeping habits!" He retaliated with a light blush on his cheeks. Oh, this man before me probably just imagined it. Well, I don't have any reactions about that. Just imagining it like sleeping beside the hot and handsome silver-haired man who saved my life. As I think about those things and put them aside, I grumbled before taking his hand. He insisted with this tradition since random men tend to approach me when we're walking separately in the market.

It may seem like young love but it's absolutely not. Look we're almost a hundred year old! And due to I don't know what the effect is, we look like 15 year olds. I don't know if Gin had ever pondered with this thought but I just can't get it out of my mind. I took a glance at Gin's face as we take a stroll in the market.

He looked back at me; I didn't expect that he will. He gave me a confused look.

"Is there something on my face, Rangiku?" He said, as we slowed down our pace, still had our hands clasped with each others. "Ah, never mind it, Gin."I said nervously, there was actually nothing wrong with his features as of the time. I just took a glance that is.

We stopped by the shop Gin frequently goes at to buy some of our needs. Sure, you can make a living in the forest but it's not just enough so you needed to venture out to the little city at Rukongai. And as always, we were greeted with a familiar smiling face.

"Welcome, Oh if it's not Ichimaru-san! Who is this lovely lady with you?" He asked with a teasing look in his face. I wasn't such an oblivious person to say but I got to admit it, I am so standing out with these clothes! I swore I hear whispers like; isn't that like the 3rd prized kimono at the trader's house? , Wow, She looks stunning! And etcetera. Look, the person I want to impress is this man holding my hand not you people!

He crouched down his head at the merchant and had a big grin on his face as he introduced me. "Ah, this is my close friend, Matsumoto." That 'Matsumoto' and 'Close friend' actually stroked down a nerve in me but when I noticed his slightly apologizing look as the merchant praised my presence. I could say that he didn't actually want them to know about my full name but, why hide it though? That was all I could think 'til he asked me something.

"Ne, Ran-chan, didn't you say you wanted mangoes or something?" He asked, pointing at the mango seeds lying on the left side."I actually wanted some new things around the shack too." He added. Whoa, I'm unfortunately shaking in this situation. I didn't know whether I should say yes or no to this question. If I say yes, there would be lots of mangoes, one of the things I cannot resist. But that would mean it would be an additional burden to Gin since he's the one who mostly waters the things he himself planted around our shack. If I say no, this would mean no burden and no mangoes, to my depression.

But it was way too late with thinking things since I subconsciously responded with a yes. Seems like, my heart wins this time. I stood there for a second until he finished buying things and exchanging words with the merchant. Before we could walk off the place, Gin looked to his side.

"Oh! If it's not Ichimaru-kun! Long time no see!" A man looking in his mid-20's approached us from behind and put his hands on Gin's shoulder.

"Ah, Kyoraku-san! It has really been a long time." Gin greeted back at him. He was wearing a very unusual smile, it seemed genuine yet not. He is wearing a black robe that reminds me of a Shinigami. Wait, could it be the guy whom Gin frequently mentions? Gin never told me how he looks so I'm not quite sure.

"It seems you are done doing shopping. If so, mind if we have a talk somewhere?" The 'Kyoraku' guy pushed us to somewhere until I noticed we were at a bench. Suspicious right? I wonder why he bothered to make me come along too.

* * *

_**-Author's POV-**_

"It seems you are done doing shopping. If so, mind if we have a talk somewhere?"

They ended up in a bench that could fit three people. This is indeed surprising, is this man a wizard? The two sat firmly. Gin put the things they bought down and Rangiku was at the point of leaving since she had thought it wasn't her business to listen.

"Ah, Ojou-chan, I think this may concern both of you." He said, it made both of them curious as to what he was about to say.

"Ichimaru-kun, you do remember the time I said that you should become a Shinigami right?"

"Yes."

"You also told me that a friend of yours has spiritual power too right?"

The lad just nodded at him as Rangiku was slightly surprised. Even though her name wasn't said, she knows that she was the one being asked about.

"Right now, the Shinigami Academy is about to start a new year and they're going to have an entrance exam a week before the start. So, I was thinking if you had decided on joining the academy so I could recommend you two right away for the better future!" Kyoraku exclaimed; he looks like he was sparkling after saying the last sentence. The two looked at him with a dumbfounded face.

"Would ya mind giving us time for it, Kyoraku-san?" Gin has a polite, yet indirect speaking. It may confuse you sometimes but you'll soon get used to it.

Kyoraku sighed, slightly amazed by how the lad answered to him and stood up. "I will. You two won't make life in the Rukongai with those powers." 'This would be called exaggerating but this two definitely has strong spiritual powers and they must learn how to use it.' He thought before waving off to the two as another Shinigami called out for him to pull back to the Seireitei.

Gin leaned onto the bench, seeming to be thinking of what Kyoraku had said. Rangiku also felt the same. There was a very long moment of silence in the company.

"Ne, Rangiku. What do you think? I know I had asked you this before, but what do you really think?"

"Gin, I think I know what you've been trying to tell me before. When I asked why you were..."

_**Two weeks before  
**_  
_"When I was picking out these flowers I heard about the entrance exams." Gin said as he plucked out one of the flowers in the pot in front of him and Rangiku_

'Does that mean you're going to leave again?' Rangiku thought, feeling lonely. She hates that part about him. The part where when she wakes up he wouldn't be around her or not even in her presence. It made her feel alone, again.

"What, so the Shinigami are good guys, huh?" This statement made Gin look up to her in confusion. 'She seems a bit frustrated', he thought.

"Look at this, it doesn't even hurt. I learned how to hold onto the spirit power, like this." He held out his hand and suddenly there was a blue ball that has white aura surrounding it indicating the color of the person's reiatsu. She was slightly surprised, just a bit. Gin was quite the genius after all.

"But, you can practice that Shinigami stuff here…can't you?" She hated how she sounded so self-centered. But she couldn't help it. She doesn't want to be alone again.

"Eh~ Well I don't know if that's the best way to do it…" He said playfully, although the atmosphere seemed really serious. "Maa… Ya really wanna stay here forever?" He added, seeing the look in her eyes.

"I get it…So you had made up your mind huh, Gin."

"What is it?" He said with a sincere look. 'Guess she thinks I'll leave her...Can't help it!'

"Rangiku, of course, don't ya want to come too?"

You could barely hear it although there was a 'Guh' sound that came out from Rangiku's mouth."You're so blunt." She said in a dead-panned look.

"The dorm rooms there are really big and…" He was about to say something but was stopped by Rangiku who asked.

"How come you're inviting me too?"

"Eh? How come? I said it because you have that spirit power too right? Beside I can't leave behind a poor thing like you." He said it first with his normal voice but was changed at the last sentence into his teasing one.

"WHAT A LOAD OF CRAP! Just how many times have you up and left me alone lately?!" She said in half-anger. Sure she would like to go there but when he said that last part, it felt necessary to blow off some steam on him really, since it was entirely his fault.

_**Flashback end**_

"Well, well. So what's yar reaction, Rangiku?"

"What's the use of giving my answer to you if I know that you'll just end up forcing me into agreeing or maybe following you all throughout your way, Gin?" She stated. It's true; Gin mysteriously finds his way on things as quick as possible.

"You're right. But I still want to hear your response."

She sighed, closing her eyes. "Well, trying won't hurt, right?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Gin." With that, Rangiku stood up. "Come on, It's almost dark and we may not find our way to the shack, Gin."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

AH THERE YOU GO PEOPLE CHAPTER 4. IM VERY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. MAYBE THE UPDATE IS WEEKLY. AND I WAS LATE FOR LIKE 4 DAYS. IM VERY SORRY.

Hope you like it for this week's chapter~~  
_**10/31/14**_


	5. Answer is Near

**「アンサイズニア」****(Answer is Near) – ONE OK ROCK  
**_I think this way  
There are a number of ways to do things  
And yet we just follow set theories and principles  
To derive an answer to our questions  
But what kind of mundane answer is that?_

Come on! Come on! You hear me?  
Everybody, Hello! Hello!  
Hey, in this world there probably shouldn't be things like absolute answers, failures, or truth so  
Wake up! Right now! Don't turn your back on me  
Come on! Come on! You stay here alive  
The answer is inside of me

The fact that I'm alive right now is no simple matter  
And I don't think "We should just have fun" is what it's about either  
What should I do so I can take responsibility  
For what happens to me tomorrow and the day after that?

Come on! Come on! You hear me?  
Everybody, Hello! Hello!  
There are so many more words and feelings for us to amass in our hearts  
Stand up! Right now! Let's paint the distant path before us  
You stay here alive  
The answer is inside of me

Your thoughts are right on the mark, I wonder if you're right about you?  
Your thoughts are right on the mark, I wonder if you're right about me?  
What do you think? What should it be?  
This in itself has gone way beyond nonsense  
You don't have an answer? Well, what?  
Looks like I'm back to square one...

Hello! Hello! Is my voice reaching you?  
Ah, in this world there's probably no mistaking failures or absolute answers so  
(Wake up! Right now!) Wake up now (Don't turn your back on me)  
(Come on! Come on!) You still stay here alive  
I just want to live so when I'm on the verge of death I can say I have nothing to repent  
(Stand up! Right now!) You know the answer is  
(Wake up! Right now!) inside of me!

You know the answer is inside of me!

* * *

"Haa…" Rangiku stretched her arms out and lied on the tatami mats as the afternoon sun glisten to her features gracefully. This is a boring afternoon. Not to mention, they'll take the exam tomorrow. Her eyes widened in surprise when she felt something touch her forehead. There, he smirks at her mischievously while lying beside her and putting down the bowl of persimmons.

"What was that…" She looks away with a blush. He grinned even more.

"Just wanted to surprise ya."

He stretched his arms out and hugged her by the waist. He leaned his face on her shoulders as she tried to struggle out from his company. "W-What now, Gin?"

"What would you do if we got separated, Rangiku?"

"Should you really be asking that now, mister?" She said and gave him a 'you left me way too many times and you ask me that' look. His grin drooped down and he cupped his hands to his chin as if he was thinking on rephrasing his sentence.

"Then, what will you do if we don't get to see each other anymore because of tons of works? I mean, we're not the only ones taking the entrance exams and we may be separated from each other for like years!"

She took a sitting position after successfully breaking free of his hug. She laid Gin's head on her lap, ruffling his head. She sure liked to do this as he tends to get all cutesy when she does this. "I should be the one worrying about that, Gin."

"That's why I'm asking you that right now, Rangiku." He said, placing his hands on hers.

"W-Well, if you insist. I'll probably find a way somehow."

"Like what?" He stared at her with a suspicious look.

"H-Hey, if you start thinking about indecent things, I'm going to give you a chop!" She exclaimed with a blush in her cheeks, readying her stance to chop him. Predicting what he was thinking, he sat down and dodged the upcoming chop.

"Ya need to do something better than that, Rangiku." Gin exclaimed, grinning at her mockingly. Sure, he likes to mess with her just to see that blushing and annoyed look of hers, but he has his limits when it comes to Rangiku. It is Rangiku we're talking about.

"Be glad, I'm not in the mood...Well, what about you, Gin?" She said before staring out in space like she always does. She doesn't know why but she seems to space out often nowadays. She snapped out of it for a few seconds and took a glance at him.

"I'll find a way or maybe get rid of the things that are keeping me away from you, Rangiku." He said sincerely, pulling her into a hug again. "You didn't need to do this, Gin." He just grinned at her.

She loved how they would spend their afternoons like this, times where he didn't need to leave her out of nowhere, she really loved it. Being by his side, feeling his very presence surrounding her, it just makes her comfortable and reminds her that she is not alone anymore.

* * *

_**Time skip**__  
First day at the Shinigami Academy_

You could hear the distant shouting of students and surprised shouts and some high-five sound in the vicinity. There you see a strawberry blonde girl walking around, seeming to be finding something. 'Females wear a red shitagi, a white kosode with red stripes and a red hakama. For the males, replace the red with blue.' She noted before turning her attention towards the bulletin not far from her and ran towards it. She looks about the age of a 15-year old high school student was standing in front of the list of the class section you were assigned. For her, she is a first-year here. There are way too many students crowding in front of it so she had to find the right chance to check it.

She is looking for the Class 1 list, she got high grades after all, and she's not much of a stalker than you think she is. And she knows her capabilities very well. Being told that there are around 35 students in a section is giving her a hard time looking for her name.

_…._

Ichimaru Gin

Matsumoto Rangiku

'Ah! There it is!' She thought in surprise, never expected to be in the same class as him. She prepared to be separated from him for years so it really was a big surprise for her. And just about the right time, there was a hand on her shoulder it was from a tall, skinny, silver-haired man that was standing next to her. He gave her the genuine smile he never showed the others.

"Hey there, Ran."

She still looks surprised and flinched for a bit when she felt contact. Oh right, now that she remembers. She was finding for him the whole time and just sort of got her goals carried away and went for the list instead. Guess why? This is why.

"Oh, Ichimaru-san. You just got back from the hoard of girls chasing after you and screaming their love to you?" To her irritation, she and Gin got quite popular on opposite sides as men tend to spawn on every other places doing the same thing as to what the girls did to Gin but not that aggressive. That time is when Gin was accompanying her after they checked the results of the exam. But this time, she wasn't around Gin and just the second she takes her eye off him, it gets hard to approach him with all those bloodthirsty women chasing him.

"C'mon, Rangiku. That's a bad joke, calling me Ichimaru-san all of a sudden. It's not like I was talking with them or something, I swear!" He tried to let her get off with some steam. Well, he tried.

"And?"

"I'm very sorry. I'll treat you with some persimmons later as an apology, Rangiku." He said after bowing down to her and taking her hand off to somewhere. Lucky enough, they weren't that much people that were paying attention to them except for a certain straw hat and a handsome captain watching them walk towards another building to the other from the roof.

"See, I told you, Ukitake." The man wearing a pink kimono over his captain's haori which reveals to say 8th meaning he is the 8th squad captain, chewed on some grass to add some sort of feeling in the atmosphere. There sits beside him a handsome and kind looking white-haired man with his hair tied also wearing a captain haori which reveals the 13th number.

"You sure you're going to take care of those kids? Well I do admit they are so unconditionally adorable with each other's company."

"I'll call out to them."

"W-Wait, Kyora-"

Before he could stop Kyoraku he already finished calling out to them. "Ah, Kyoraku-san!" Gin greeted from below, still holding Rangiku's hand. Trying to keep up with the atmosphere and for a change, Rangiku also greeted back, "Good morning, Kyoraku-san!"

There seems to be another person beside him though they couldn't recognize him. The young-looking Kyoraku and Ukitake flash-stepped down the roof to the ground so they could talk comfortably. "I'm Joushiro Ukitake, 13th Squad Captain."

At the sound of the 13th Squad Captain they immediately bowed down to him but before they could do so , he put reassuring hands on their shoulders saying it was okay and treat him just like they know each other for years just like Kyoraku. Rangiku was taken by Ukitake on another corner while Kyoraku was talking with Gin.

"Do not tell me you're those two adorable, crazy kids that Kyoraku once talked to me about?"

"I assume we are those kids, there could be no other kids that Kyoraku-san knows right?" Rangiku said, unsure of what to say. Ukitake almost squealed at the top of his lungs at her response.

"YOU TWO LOOK WONDERFUL AS TEENAGERS."

"Uhh… we're like a hundred year old, Ukitake-san."

"It's considered as teenagers in the Shinigami-aging system!" He said, before pulling Rangiku into a not-so-long hug because it'll be dangerous if he hugged her any longer. After a few chit-chats about the most adorable things they had seen, Kyoraku called up to the two of them.

Sighing, he asked them in curiosity. "Just what are you two talking about? Ukitake, it's dangerous to hit on my lovely student's woman y'know~"He teased. The statement made Gin cough helplessly for seconds.

"And, you have way too many girls chasing after you~" Kyoraku added, this made Ukitake shrug. Well it is true that there are way too many girls chasing after him. It's because of his features and skills, he thought. The both of them had a title before graduating the academy and becoming a captain in Gotei 13 actually; The Flirt and the Shy duo. It sounded really lame, there are more titles but it's a pain to list them down.

"I'm not doing so. I didn't really believe that they were those adorable children, Kyoraku."

"Now do you believe it?"

"Yes I do. And to whatever reason, you two would be trusted and become seated officers in no time!" Ukitake exclaimed, he wasn't exaggerating at all, with the spiritual pressure they possess, it's almost at Captain-level and most likely they never trained to get such high reiatsu.

A few moments later, the bell rang as a sign that classes will start soon. After hearing the cue, the four separated ways. While on their way, Gin seemed grumpy than usual; he isn't wearing his usual grin.

"Gin?" Rangiku peeked over to his face as he looks like he's about to murder someone at the time.

There was no response.

"…Gin?"

"Ah, what is it Rangiku?"

"I've been calling you for two times and you just answered the second time. I should be the one asking you that." She pouted, being unable to read Gin's mind made her wonder what he is thinking even more.

"Don't mi-"

He was about to say something but was cut-off when the 'teacher' entered the room they're taking. As said to their schedule they need to go to the calligraphy class. He expected the teacher here to be the white-haired man, the captain of the 13th Squad of Gotei, Joushiro Ukitake; what lies before him isn't what he expected it to be. The man who took a part of Rangiku's soul; the man whom will end at the opposite side of his sword when he gets stronger.

He stares at the space behind their teacher; stopping his anger to overflow and control himself to not do such things. Rangiku takes the seat beside him and glances at him for a second. She couldn't see the teacher's face but he looks familiar enough. She didn't know why. But there's one thing to be sure that she met this man in the past.

The man in front introduced himself, looking at all of the students after he had done so.

"My name is Aizen Sousuke; I'll be teaching you everything about calligraphy for the rest of the week." He writes his name on the paper and presents it to all students; showing to them how do they write his name. There weren't boards in this class unlike the others, kido and zanjutsu class.

The class began. Rangiku was trying to write something really meaningful since it's what their teacher told them to do so while Gin just did it without effort, too absorbed with his plan and even ignoring Rangiku's complaints. It ended without casualties.

'First day, I see the man who hurt my Rangiku. Ah, can't let 'his one go, righ'?' He thought.

_** .Ring.**_

The bells had ringed for the umpteenth time, meaning that they need to go to the next class. He jumped out of his thoughts and looked at the schedule. Rangiku did the same. They hovered to the 4th one in the list since other parts in the schedule are still not open for the newcomers after a week.

_Calligraphy_

….

_**Kido **__  
Zanjutsu_

The class they need to go to now is the kido class_._ They went to the class together and as usual had their hands intertwined with each other. Of course they were attracting reactions from others, loads of groans from the crowd of boys in the academy and a little bit jealousy sprinkling all over the way from the girls. Well, they couldn't avoid it. Rangiku was beautiful all the time to make all guys fall for her and he's just way too cool and mysterious looking to be not curious of what he's like and then eventually falls for him too. And it was the first day and it's giving both of them weird chills sent from the spine. Still, no one wants to let go of each other's hands.

* * *

_**Kido Class**_ _**-Assembly Hall (Garden)**_

Rangiku was obediently listening to the teacher and the same goes to Gin although, he is too absorbed with his planning and got caught by the teacher named Ran' Tao.

"Ichimaru-san, is it? Are you listening?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Rangiku almost chuckled but stopped it half-way; as it was said that it's rude to do that in front of someone higher than you. "Ah, ma'am, don't worry about him." She said with an apologizing look in her face as the older woman just nodded and continued the lesson about the basics of kido.

There were tons of explanations as to how kido works such as: it's similar to forming spirit ball –infused with your reiatsu. The only difference is that it's classified to three; the hado, bakudo and kaido. Hado or _Way of Destruction_ is used for direct attacks; Offensive spells which inflict direct damage to the enemy. Their effectiveness differs depending on the user. It is said the effectiveness of the higher-ranked spells are beyond imagination.

Bakudo or _Way of Binding _is used for battle-support; Supplementary spells which can immobilize an enemy or have an effect besides a direct strike. They may seem subtle, but these spells can give their users a tactical advantage when used properly. This spell includes the barriers and seals.

Kaido or also knows as healing Kidō, these spells do not have known names, numbers, or incantations to cast, and simply heal the target. As the user holds his/her hands above the patient's wounds, his/her palms glow with green spiritual energy to facilitate healing. When one heals with regular healing kidō, they perform Reiatsu restoration first.

They just learned the basics of Kido for the day and were given an assignment to practice few spells on each classification for tomorrow's training. Gin actually listened and took notes of everything while Rangiku seemed to be asleep but did take notes and listen to the important parts. He didn't need to tell her to listen or anything. It was just part of Rangiku's nature, to listen and to observe the people around her. It's pretty amazing that with just one look she can say that this one is a psychopath or something. There's just this one person she fails to guess who he really is though. And that is _Gin._ Perhaps he wasn't showing his true emotions to her, like all of it. He didn't want to let her know and make her worry that's why.

A hell butterfly flew their way as they exit their respective class and on the way to the next class, the Zanjutsu class.

_'Announcement, the Zanjutsu class had been cancelled due to the absence of the teacher and no one being able to take his position as of now. I repeat the Zanjutsu class had been cancelled. All newcomers are ordered to assemble in the garden within 10 minutes after this message had been sent.'  
_  
They immediately rushed to the garden and saw students like them. Girls grouped up into fives and the same as the boys. The two didn't have trouble and just grouped themselves. They were best friends. Well not like that really, but somehow close to that.

A loud voice ringed across the garden and students were alarmed and immediately lined themselves up. Apparently, they need to be separated this time.

The Principal and the General-Commander of Gotei 13 was standing beside two overly familiar men. One had black, curly-haired while tied in ponytails while the other one has white long hair, letting his hair rest on his back. Both were secretly waving at the two surprised looking orange-haired and silver-haired.

The rules and regulations for the dorms were recited for every student. To everyone's – not really everyone but just to the two's irritation, the dorms were obviously divided to two and girls are not allowed in the boys dorm and vice versa. **But**, that's unless you get permission and cannot be separated from the other or close one.

Although it wasn't really emphasized on the two, Kyoraku promoted this, further investigating on the recent cases of troubles in the dorms. Like someone sneaking on the girls' dorm because he cannot take being separated from his childhood friend or _for any other reasons. _Fortunately, it was approved. As the meeting ends, Rangiku and Gin immediately gave each other high-fives, running to each other's side ; it'll be Armageddon if they hug each other in public, in front of their fans even though it's first day.

They were given rooms and the permission to share or to not share your room with someone. Apparently, the two were already grouped up with each other. They had both of their jaw dropped in the ground. They couldn't believe that this was happening until they felt hands on both of their heads.  
Everyone bowed down before the captains but the two didn't, probably caused by shock.

"Aren't you two lucky?" Kyoraku teased the two of them as they blushed at his statement.

"Ah~ you two adorable children. I could actually see the time where both of you will become respected officers in the Gotei 13!" Ukitake pulled the two of them in a hug, almost making them lose oxygen in the process.

"Thank you, Ukitake-san and Kyoraku-san or we should probably... call you _taicho_?" Rangiku said, feeling glares and looks from the other students. The others immediately went to their rooms and the four of them was alone in the garden again.

"Now, now , they all disappeared, how about I introduce you guys to your room?"

* * *

**_YEAH CLIFFHANGERS. Currently sick .. and couldn't update it last week, im very sorry. Had to save this many times. linebreaks wont appear for goodness gracious sake. _**


End file.
